Think Again
by Hustlers
Summary: I am not sure if this will go any further but you never know. One groom, one chicken and a Goblin King


**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun and this was just for fun. It may go further but it may not. We will see.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This what not how today should have gone. In fact, this was so far from how the day should have gone the actual day itself could just about be seen running over the far hill.**

 **Best day ever, everyone had said, relish every moment. Really, well if she had known just how fantastic today was going to be she would have stayed at home tucked up in bed. Instead, she was sat in a small toilet cubicle with the overwhelming smell of bleach burning her nostrils.**

 **On the other side of the door stood the anxious members of her family, him and possibly the chicken. Sarah rested her head against the cool wall of the toilet cubicle and groaned. No this was not how today was supposed to go at all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JSJSJSJSJS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The sun had been shining when she had awoken and was streaming in through the window of her old room. As she gazed out at the sky there were a few clouds but nothing too threatening to ruin the day. A small knock sounded on the door before Karen came into the room grinning like the Cheshire cat. Obviously, she was more excited about this day than anyone else. Sarah listened as she rambled on excitedly, nodding in agreement here and there.**

 **They had opted for an early morning service, this was something Sarah had been quite insistent on, she just would not sit there all day waiting. She wanted this part over as quickly as possible. Once it was done, there was no going back, what's said is said tra la la.**

 **The dress was nothing elaborate, she had gone for something plain but flattering and as far away from a fairytale princess ball gown as she could possibly go. Despite pleas from her stepmother and various aunts, Sarah had her hair braided then pulled up in a bun with just a few loose strands breaking free. The overall look was quite sophisticated.**

 **Finally, the clock had chimed nine and linking her arm in her father's she had headed out the door to the waiting car. Robert Williams was no fool; he had noticed how anxious Sarah was and he also knew that this was not just normal nerves for the special day. He had told her that although Mike was a lovely guy and extremely well off she did not have to go through with the whole thing. She had given him a smile and a kiss and said thank you but she knew what she was doing.**

 **Finally, she was stood at the front of the church with many eyes watching her and Mike stood at her side. It had been kind of a whirlwind type romance. They had met at an art exhibition and he had simply charmed her. Numerous dinners later, Sarah had been completely caught off guard when he had proposed. At first, she did not say a word but then she had realised that there was no reason why she should say no. He was caring, attentive and obviously had deep feelings for her. Plus, at the age of twenty-eight, she had done waiting about and was not getting any younger, as Karen so obviously pointed out. So, she had accepted. She was not waiting around for prince charming anymore.**

 **She did not regret accepting but just wish, no not that, just wanted the service over. They had decided on a shorter than the normal exchange of vows. Mike was more than willing to go with whatever Sarah wanted on the day.**

 **Now as she stood there with everyone watching, her nerves began to build and her hands began to get clammy as the priest said those damn few words she so wanted to get past.**

 **"If there is anyone here present, who knows any reason why these two should not be joined together in marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace".**

 **Silence fell over the room and the seconds seemed to creep forward in a painfully slow fashion. Just as the priest was about to begin again a voice shouted out.**

 **"I do"**

 **Sarah groaned a little, why could things not just go to plan for her. She seriously believed some higher power had a vendetta against her. Turning around to face the congregation, she was met by the sight of her brother standing before the congregation was a red-faced and angry Karen hissing at him through clenched teeth and desperately trying to get him to" sit back down"**

 **"Please young man state your reason," the priest said**

 **"I don't like him," Toby said while shaking himself free from Karen's grasp "He is a total jerk"**

 **"Toby Williams get your backside on this seat now" Karen hissed**

 **Sarah rolled her eyes, of all people. She gave her brother one of those special, you are so dead looks that sisters are quite gifted at. Before turning back to Mike and the priest with an apologetic look.**

 **"It is ok sweet; I know he loves you" Mike whispered placing a small kiss on Sarah's cheek. Which resulted in a gagging noise from Toby and an elbow to his ribs from Karen**

 **The priest cleared his throat and was just about to begin again when there was a large commotion at the rear of the church. Turning around once more everyone watched as a rather annoyed looking chicken made its way down the aisle. Sarah recognised the offending bird immediately having received it only a few hours previously as a gift from the goblins. Not a gift she had been overly ecstatic about especially as said bird had already attacked her twice, soiled her wedding shoes so she had to borrow some from a friend of Karen's and had landed on her bouquet crushing it. Now Said chicken was looking rather arrogant and far too pleased with itself.**

 **"Will someone please, get the chicken out of here before I end its life and put it on the menu as part of the wedding meal" Sarah shouted.**

 **Toby giggled and slipped past Karen to chase the chicken back up the aisle and out of the church. He had been dreading his sister's wedding to the rich get but now it was rather entertaining.**

 **The priest just stared at this strange woman before him. It was not unheard of for some people to object during a service. He had been doing this job for nearly thirty-five years after all, but objections from a chicken, well that was a new one.**

 **Finally, Toby returned and took his seat next to Karen as the priest cleared his throat once more.**

 **"If there are no further objections may we continue"**

 **To Sarah's immense relief the room was silent, completely silent. Both herself and Mike nodded to the priest to carry on. As he opened his mouth once more an all too familiar British accent cut through the air.**

 **"I have an objection"**

 **Sarah groaned, please ground open and swallow me now she pleaded. Turning back to the congregation once more she watched in total shock as Jareth in full regal splendour glided down the aisle towards the waiting couple. Sarah stood there completely shocked as Jareth approached with that all too familiar smirk on his face.**

 **"Hello precious" he purred**

 **What the hell was he doing here, she had not made a wish and she had not seen him in thirteen bloody years. What possible objection could he have, he did not even know Mike.**

 **At this point Robert Williams had also begun to lose his patience, first his son objects, then a chicken and now some, well he wasn't exactly sure what this man was who stood before the altar next to his daughter and her husband to be.**

 **"Enough of all this, who the hell are you and what is your objection"**

 **Turning his attention away from Sarah and towards her father, Jareth bowed slightly.**

 **"Forgive me, sir, I am Jareth and my objection is simple, although I do rather agree with young Tobias"**

 **Sarah was now livid, so much so her face was starting to turn red with rage and her eyes had narrowed dangerously.**

 **"Jareth get out of my wedding"**

 **"Sorry precious I can't do that. I simply cannot allow you to marry another when you are carrying my future heir"**

 **The gasp from the congregation was more than audible and Karen almost fainted on the spot. Mikes mother could be heard muttering to all those who would listen that she had known this girl was trouble from the start. This had come as another surprise as up to that point Sarah and her future mother in law had gotten on rather well.**

 **Sarah was now shooting daggers at Jareth, he had seriously gone insane, living with goblins had finally driven him over the edge and into the pit of insanity. Either that or the fumes from the bog had sent him on some drug induced trip. Mikes voice at the side of her brought her back to the moment at hand.**

 **"Sarah is this true, have you and him"**

 **"No it is not true" Sarah shouted**

 **"I assure you it is very true precious"**

 **The priest glanced at his watch, he had another wedding in twenty minutes and he could not see this being settled anytime soon. Robert Williams was now just as livid as his daughter and dragging his wife with him stormed to join the couple at the altar.**

 **"Get in that back room now young lady and bring Mike and the pop star want to be from the eighties"**

 **Before anyone could reply Sarah's father had walked away, wife and son following close behind him. Sarah turned apologetically to the priest.**

 **"This won't take long," she said "he is lying"**

 **Jareth leant over her shoulder bringing his mouth next to her ear "I assure you I am not"**

 **Finally, the main members of the wedding party were in the small office used for the priest to dress and deal with the necessary paperwork. The first person to speak was Robert**

 **"Sarah is it true, are you having this man's child"**

 **"Like hell, it is" Sarah shouted "I haven't seen him for thirteen bloody years.**

 **"It is very true I assure you" Jareth replied rather calmly "We have seen quite a lot of each other over the past months"**

 **"Look" Karen interjected shouting and screaming will get us all nowhere. The simple solution is a test"**

 **"WHAT" Sarah replied "You can't be serious; you actually believe this rubbish"**

 **Karen just shrugged before leaving the room to head to a nearby chemist. Ten minutes later she returned with the test in hand.**

 **"Three minutes and then we will know for sure, "Karen said**

 **Mike who had been quiet up until this point pulled Sarah into his arms.**

 **"Be honest with me Sarah did you and him"**

 **"No, we never" Sarah replied**

 **"But we did precious, many times in fact, in various places I do recall, all extremely enjoyable. In fact, I am extremely wounded you do not remember."**

 **"In your dreams" Sarah hissed at him**

 **Jareth's smirk grew even larger "Precisely"**

 **Give me that damn stick" Sarah hissed and grabbed the test out of Karen's outstretched hand.**

 **And that is what had led her to where she was now sat in the cubicle in her wedding dress being overwhelmed by the bleach fumes and staring with complete disbelief at the thin stick in her hand that clearly showed in the small window.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREGNANT**


End file.
